


Of Matron Fake

by GoOffCredits



Series: Tales of the FAHC [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoOffCredits/pseuds/GoOffCredits
Summary: A simple day in the life of FAHC Jack. Also a bit of background into how Lindsay joined the Fakes and how exactly Jack recruited her.





	Of Matron Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. I always have loved FAHC Jack, and I will definitely explore her and Geoff's relationship later, but for now I thought this would be a nice glimpse into what her life is like working for the FAHC. Hope you enjoy!

 

                After grabbing all of the items that she needed, she proceeded to the checkout only to meet the saddest, most unfriendly face she’d ever seen. He was probably a teenager, and this was probably his first job. Overworked and underpaid. Jack had been there. So many times. She gave him a one hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change for himself. Didn’t matter that her grand total was only about eleven dollars. He looked like he could use the pick-me-up.

                Jack had seen a lot on her way back to the shipping yard. It actually started to snow lightly, something rather unusual for Los Santos. And the children that happily skipped around on the sidewalks and caught snowflakes on their tongues was genuinely a highlight for Jack’s day. It warmed her heart in a way that not a lot could. Though she supposed that she was always a sucker for the good times. She also saw two cats fighting in an alley way, a homeless man dancing his heart out, and a woman selling oranges on the side of the road.

                When she got onto the shipping yard and parked in the garage, the first face she met was Jeremy. He was working on figuring out which cars should go to the junkyard and which they should keep. Trying to make room in the garage, she supposed. Jeremy loved sour candies, and Jack often went in rotation for which kind she got him. Warheads, gummy worms, sour patch kids, repeat. Today she had grabbed gummy worms. She reached into the plastic grocery bag and pulled them out, putting them on the hood of the car Jeremy was looking at. Gleefully he swiped the bag up and beamed at her, thanking her on her way out.

                Next she ran into the Vagabond and Michael at the shooting range. They were both easy to get candy for, as they both took whatever was offered to them about a hundred percent of the time. She put one chocolate bar and one pack of Twizlers down onto the table nearby them and told them to fight over which one they wanted. After a second Michael thanked her before swiping the chocolate bar up, leaving the Vagabond to hesitantly grab the Twizlers. Jack reached into her bag once more and brought out another chocolate bar. Lindsay loved any kind of chocolate. “This is for Lindsay,” She gave it to Michael, who pocketed it almost immediately. “How’s she doing?”

                “Good,” Michael talked with his mouth full. “She’s real glad you guys are letting her have maternity leave for so long.”

                “She’ll need to look after the baby, bond with it,” Jack smiled. “We gotta protect what’s ours in this business. It would be criminal to not offer a maternity leave.”

                Michael nodded, and Jack noticed that somehow he’d already stuffed the whole chocolate bar into his mouth while she was talking. He wiped his hands on his jeans and then gave Jack a quick hug before turning around and going back to shooting. Jack glanced to the Vagabond behind Michael, noticing the small nod he gave her, to which she happily returned.

                Inside the warehouse Jack was met with the smiling face of Matt, who had taken up reception and miscellaneous street report duty since Lindsay was out of commission for the foreseeable future. Jack knew that Matt didn’t like fruity flavors, and that Trevor didn’t like gummy candy, so she reached into her plastic bag and brought out two Twix bars, putting them on the counter in front of Matt. He was a big eater, and she knew that, so she quickly told him that one of the bars was for Trevor. With a groan Matt told her alright, and that he’d bring Trevor the candy later.

                Ray was in the break room, scrolling through his phone. He didn’t have a big sweet tooth. In fact, he was much more a fan of spice. But Jack already knew that. She tossed the Hot Tamales box into his lap and smiled when she heard the quiet thanks given to her.

                Gavin enjoyed malts; said he was a fan of Maltesers when he lived in England. He was in the computer room, no surprise there. He was typing away and barely even registered Jack as a living thing. When she entered the room the only acknowledgment he gave her was the slight tilt of his head towards her. With a light chuckle she gave Gavin a quick pat on the head and left a box of American malts nearby his keyboard, knowing well that he’d probably devour them the minute he took a break.

                “Come in,” Jack heard after she knocked softly on the door of Geoff’s office.

                “I’m here,” She sang out, setting the plastic bag onto Geoff’s desk and taking a seat across from him. Geoff grabbed the plastic bag and rummaged around for a moment, picking out an Almond Joy and then sliding the bag back to Jack, who took out whichever candy had remained for herself. “You have the Chinese?”

                Geoff leaned down beside him and brought two bags of Chinese food up onto his desk, handing Jack’s orange chicken order over to her. She thanked him, opened up her meal, and began to eat. After Geoff had started to eat too, he had pulled something up on his computer and began to read it to Jack. Some news article about the FAHC. Something about claiming to know their identities.

                “They think my name’s Marvin,” Geoff cringed. “That’s the dumbest fuckin’ name I’ve ever heard.”

                Jack laughed heartily, taking another bite of her orange chicken. “Why do you read that crap, Geoff?”

                “Beats me,” He turned back to his food and gestured towards her. “So what’ve you been up to?”

                “Trying to find out if I can get our helicopter back from repairs soon. We’ll need it to scope out the location of that shitty gang downtown.”

                “Smart,” Geoff swallowed his food. But then he stared into Jack’s eyes for a moment with a rather serious look. “But how are you?”

                Jack was quiet for a moment, moving her head around and pursing her lips. “Been better. I’m worried about Lindsay and the baby.”

                “You always worry.”

                “But this one’s serious,” Jack set her fork down and leaned back in her chair, looking Geoff in the eyes now. “It’s dangerous for that baby. To have both parents in this kind of profession. That kid’s gonna have a fucked-up childhood. And the chances of it losing a parent are exponential,” She sighed and picked her fork back up, pushing around her rice and chicken a bit. “I just hope Michael and Lindsay understand what they need to do in order to keep her safe.”

                “I’m sure they do,” Geoff nodded. “You should have more faith in ‘em. Remember when you first found Lindsay?”

                Jack chuckled. Of course she did.

                Years back, a girl gang had threatened the FAHC; telling them that they’d been around too long. That this town belonged to them now. At first, Geoff had just wanted to gun them down. Get it over quick. All they’d been doing was holding up liquor stores and doing drive-bys. They knew the group had worse guns, worse cars, and worse hideaways than the Fakes. No doubt they’d be easy to wipe out. But Jack wanted to persuade them to stop. Wanted to talk them down before they shot. Somehow Geoff had agreed. And the girls were actually quite nice. They welcomed Jack into their home and offered her a drink, which Jack politely declined. There were six of them; Their leader, Meg, was the most talkative. Ashley and Barbara were both atomic blondes that apparently didn’t even really wanna be there. Mica was quiet, as was Kdin (Jack did nod to the latter, and Kdin seemed entirely surprised by Jack’s presence at the time). But Lindsay. She’d been so interesting. So bubbly, yet so dangerous. She knew the streets like the back of her hand and apparently was the most chaotic of the group. Jack found herself constantly looking back to her. She knew there was something different about her.

                “I’ll give you an ultimatum,” Jack had smiled brightly at Meg and the entirety of the girl gang, who all sat on a couch across from Jack. “Either you move onto another city and make sure we never hear from you again, or,” Jack giggled slightly and her eyes crinkled up when she did so. “We kill all of you!”

                When she got a good look at the group, she noticed how scared they all looked. How intimidated they were. Though there was one who wasn’t.

                Lindsay. Who looked to Jack with a twinkle in her eye and grin spreading across her face.

                After Jack got her answer (We’ll move on to another town, promise), she left for her car. But a yell of her name caught her attention.

                “Jack! Wait up!” A sweet voice chimed out. No surprise there. Jack smiled and turned to meet the also smiling face of the redhead that had caught her attention. “I wanna join the Fakes.”

                Jack would’ve just said yes, but she was feeling cheeky that day. “Why?”

                Lindsay stepped closer to Jack, smiling even wider. “These girls are great, really,” Lindsay took a glance back at the house and then back to Jack. “But I’m looking for something more.”

                So ambitious. So hungry for something that she knew the Fakes could give her. “Lindsay, was it?” The redhead nodded excitedly. “We’re a family there, you know. It’s not all crime with us. We look after each other. We risk out lives for one another. We’re home to the shunned and the broken. We heal one another.”

                Lindsay’s tone shifted then, and her hands came to meet one another. Though she didn’t look scared, or intimidated. She looked determined. “I’ve heard stories. Of the chaos. Of what you guys do.”

                “Stories,” Jack leaned back against her car. “Are just that. Stories. We’re still just people doing what we can to survive. If all you want is chaos, take it somewhere else. We don’t need a new liability.”

                “I’m not a liability,” Lindsay quickly interjected. “For a long time I’ve tried to find my place somewhere in this city. But I haven’t found it. I’m good at what I do, Jack. I love chaos and gunfire, yeah, but I’m real careful. Most times.”

                Jack couldn’t hold back any longer. She let out a loud laugh, to which the other just gave her a sweetly confused look. “Can you promise me that you’ll hold your own, but lean on us when you need it?”

                “Of course.”

                “Then it looks like we got ourselves a new member.”

                “Oh!” Lindsay ran over and threw her arms around Jack’s neck, squeezing tightly. Jack just laughed again, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and squeezing back. “Thank you, Jack! Thank you! You won’t regret this!”

                And she never did.

                “That baby’s either gonna be the toughest son of a bitch the world has ever known,” Jack spoke as she watched Geoff take a bite of his noodles. “Or it’s gonna die in a month’s time.”

                “My bets are on her doing all our jobs better than us by the time she’s like five.”

                Jack laughed at that, and then changed the topic of conversation to something much more casual. It wasn’t often her and Geoff had time to eat together like that. She savored every minute of it.

                When they were done, she gave Geoff a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to her duties. There were lots to be done. Allies to talk to and enemies to kill. But for the meantime, Jack thought that maybe paying Lindsay and the baby a visit would be the most valuable use of her time. Being a mother is tough, after all.


End file.
